Blurry
by LuckyCow
Summary: Well this is my contribution-a Buffy and Wood crossover-but all goes well in the end. B/S, B/W, and all those other characters from Harry Potter and the Buffyverse


DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS JOSS AND JK ROWLING DO(an extreme injustice if you ask me, especially the fact that I don't own Spike or Wood), AND IF I DID WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'D SHARE IT WITH YOU?!?!?!  
  
A/N-I swear there will be some Buffy in the next chapter, for the first few chapters it will alternate between the Buffyverse and the Woodverse. If each chapter takes a long time to go up it's because I hate writing crappily, I like to take my time, and the swim season has just started, so on top of practices I'm just so tired. Expect a new chapter whenever I get done with it. You can flame me all you want, I find it rather funny, just don't do it if you don't mean it. Thanx!-Sara  
  
TITLE: Blurry  
  
Chapter 1: A New Realm  
  
The 21-year-old freshman professor Oliver Wood was finishing grading essays over the latest topic his class was studying in Defense Against the Dark Arts. He quickly scanned Seventh-year Hermione Granger's roll of parchment about the rare Superevato Curse, a curse that made people's superstitions become true, whether it be something good, like winning the lottery, or awful, like stepping on a crack to later find out that your mother has broken her back mysteriously. After giving it the once-over (he knew it would be good, no questions asked, anyone who could write better than him deserved top marks), he discovered a word that he did not know the definition of.  
  
I wonder what a "slayer" is?, he thought questioningly. It sounds violent. I wonder if it poses any threat in the modern world. Could it be a form of an ally of Voldemort's? I'd better go check in the library.  
  
Oliver checked the writing to make sure he had the correct spelling (grammar not being one of his best subjects back at Hogwarts; you don't have to do anything but yell when you're playing Quidditch), gave the paper a 100% mark on the top, and hurriedly filed the paper away in a drawer that smelled of some musty substance. What the identity of that substance was, Oliver had never bothered to check. He blew out all the candles in the room, gathered his wand and coat, and shut the door.  
  
On the way to the library, Wood bumped into Hermione in the hall. He stood there kind of stupidly silent for a second, then recovered and proceeded to talk rather quickly. Over the years, Hermione had grown from a rather awkward, skinny young girl with bushy hair to an elegant young woman. Her purple robe flowed behind her as she gracefully walked, almost floated down the hallway.  
  
"Oh, gosh, sorry, I was just going to go see you. I have a question to ask you," said Wood.  
  
"Yes?" answered Hermione. Very intelligent, she thought, as she stared dreamingly at the Professor's smile. Top O.W.L.s and all I can say is "yes". "I-I mean, what did you need to see me about?"  
  
"Do you remember in your essay when you wrote something about a slayer? Well I was wondering what a slayer was. I've never heard of one before. Can you explain that to me?" he asked, somewhat nervously.  
  
"Oh, yes, I remember, I found it in a book about American mysticalities. It was only a short blurb, though, not much information. I believe it said something about it being sort of a legend, like the bogeyman. I don't even know if it's male or female, let alone human," responded Hermione, trying not to sound too informative. She didn't want to come off to the Professor as being too much smarter than him, because that would be just plain rude.  
  
"You're so smart, Hermione, you always seem to find these interesting little topics that I've never heard of. You must spend a lot of time studying in your bedroom," said Wood, only realizing his poor choice of words after he said them. "Uh, I didn't mean it like you have no life, er, I'm just saying you dedicate a lot of time to your work. Hmm, that didn't come off too well either. I mean, look, obviously you have a life, you've got so many friends and so many interests. And I know there are tons of blokes who would want to go out with you…" said Wood, drifting off before he got in any deeper than he already was.  
  
"Yeah, right, like who?" laughed Hermione. "The only people who have ever wanted to go out with me are Neville, and then Krum, but the whole distance thing didn't work out. What dork would want to date me now?" she said, still chuckling to herself, trying to make up for the panic in her voice during her outburst.  
  
Wood took a big gulp before he talked. "Er, this loser would." He glanced into Hermione's deep brown eyes, pondering what she was going to say next. Hell, even what he was going to say next.  
  
~*~End of what I could ink out of my little brain~*~  
  
A/N-please R&R, I need to know whether I should continue doing this because I don't have a lot of time. I kind of was pressured into finishing this little bit because fanfiction.net sent me an email saying I had violated something and I was like "I'm sorry!! I've just been busy!!" So I hope you liked that and I hope it didn't suck. 


End file.
